Random Facts
by Katie-Lyn23
Summary: PJO characters have to say random facts to win the game and who shalt be champion...read to find out R&R the person who is review 16 gets a sneak peak of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Random Facts

**I am bored so this is what you guys are going to have this since I have a writers block for "The Life Of Percy And Annabeth". Well I don't own PJO even if I want to.**

No ones POV

Percy: Who wants to play a game?

Annabeth: Um… do we want to try it?

Nico: What is the worst that could happen?

Thalia: Well… do you guys remember what happen to Piper last time we played one of Percy's games?

Flashback

Percy: I have never sweet talked someone into giving me a car.

PIPER TAKES SIP OF VODKA

Annabeth: I have never had a special power

PIPER PERCYNICOTHALIAJASON TAKE SIP OF VODKA

20 Bets later

Piper: I have gone every time and I don't feel good HURL ewww…. Gross

End Of Flashback

Percy: She had alcohol poisoning for a week…but no who can think of facts nobody knows of. If they say a fact one of us knows they have to take whatever dare is given to them. If they don't take the dare they have to go skinny dipping in front of the camp. We can't end the game until one is left not to go skinny dipping.

Thalia: Yea

Nico: Sure

Annabeth: Only because I love you seaweed brain.

Percy: Now invite a friend.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Piper: Here thanks for inviting me Annabeth

Jason: Yea Percy thanks

Leo: Yea buddy Nico

Artemis: Thanks my Huntress

Percy: Let's do this thing

Everyone: Yea

Annabeth: Did you know that in the Caribbean there are oysters that can climb trees?

Nico: Did you know the average child can recognize over 200 different company logos by time they hit 1st grade.

Thalia: Did you know your nose can identify 50,000 different smells or more.

Piper: Did you know 70% of dust at home is dead skin. I thought it was gross.

Jason: Did you know that there are more plastic flamingos in the United States then real ones. Gods this country is sooooo loserish

Leo: Did you know if you could throw a snowball hard enough it would just like vaporize instantly if it hit a brick wall. It is like so cool.

Artemis: Did you know human thigh bones are harder than concrete.

Percy: Did you know the oldest fossil is of a single celled organism, blue-green algae, found 3.2 billion year-old stones in South Africa.

Annabeth: Did you know owls are the only birds that can see the color blue. My mom's favorite color

Nico: Did you know bulls are blind, so if a matador had a yellow cape being waved around the bull would still charge.

Thalia: Did you know if you were to spell numbers you would have to get to a thousand before you got to the letter A.

Piper: Did you know over 2500 left-handed people die each year using products made for right handed people.

Jason: Did you know life savers got their shape fro a malfunctioning machine, which accidentally punched a hole in the center on a hard candy.

Leo: Did you know Did you know lightning strikes 6000 times per minute on earth or Gaea.

Artemis: The Greek national anthem has 158 verses.

Percy: Did you know the weight of air in a ilk glass is about the same as an aspirin tablet.

Annabeth: Did you know all polar bears are left handed

Nico: Did you know hummingbirds cant walk

Thalia: Did you know a full bladder is about the size of a softball making it noticeable holding 800 cc of fluid.

Piper: Did you know the first successful cloning of an embryo happened 5 years ago.

Jason: Did you know the sky is blue and the grass is green

Percy: Time for the dare.

Nico: We dare you to run around in a neon pink thong for 15 minutes and ask Clarisse if she wants a big, warm, friendly hug.

Jason: Nooooooooooooooooooooo

Piper: Than go skinny dipping in front of the whole camp.

Jason: Fine

Thalia: Wimp of a brother you are.

Jason: Thanks Thals you are a big help for me.

Thalia: Your welcome happy to keep the spirits up around here.

Percy: One down now lets see who is to go next… (evil grin)

**Love it hate it tell me I want to know. Should I continue or not. You have a week to give some reviews so I know if I should move on**. **7th review gets a sneak peak just saying to all of you. **

**One more question. How do you get yelled at for saying hiiii to a teacher. And I got yelled at by another teacher.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Facts Chapter 2**

**Well I figured to continue because I got some nice reviews in one day so I figured lets make the next chapter and make the people happy. It was supposed to be a one one-shot but you know that would be a very very long story so let's see what I can do.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Piper: Than go skinny dipping in front of the whole camp._

_Jason: Fine_

_Thalia: Wimp of a brother you are._

_Jason: Thanks Thals you are a big help for me._

_Thalia: Your welcome happy to keep the spirits up around here._

_Percy: One down now lets see who is to go next… (evil grin)_

3rd Person POV

Artemis: I wonder who is going to go down next because I know I am not going next. I know more than all of you I have been alive for millennia's.

Everyone: Okay let's go.

Annabeth: Did you know more people study English in China than people speak it in the United States of America. That is ridiculous we are a huge country. Proves how many people are crossing the borders now a day.

Thalia: Racist much?

Nico: Did you know ants don't sleep. But how long do they live for so it seems fair enough when you think about it. Why waste time sleeping when you are going to die in a couple weeks anyways.

Thalia: Did you know if you keep a goldfish in a dark room it will turn completely white.

Piper: Did you know that cats can hear ultrasound.

Leo: Did you know every hour or hour and a half men who are sleeping have erections even if they aren't aware of it.

Artemis: Gross much Leo. Did you know you are taller in the morning? Throughout the day the cartilage in between you bones compress together making you 1centimeter shorter by the end of the day. Now that is cool.

Percy: Did you know adrenaline gives you super strength. With proper responses in a certain situation people can really lift a car. How freaking awesome is that? I work out I lift cars yea.

Annabeth: Did you know if you counted 24 hours a day. It would take 31,688 years to reach 1 trillion.

Nico: Did you know in the three Godfather films when you see an orange, there is a death or a close call coming up soon.

Thalia: Did you know one gallon of used oil can ruin approximately one million gallons of fresh water.

Piper: Did you know about 40% of all brides marry the first man they have fallen in love with.

Artemis: Aphrodite's kid I can tell (sarcasm)

Leo: Did you know shark teeth are literately as hard as steel.

Artemis: Did you know bats always turn left when exiting a cave.

Jason: You guys are such geeks how do you know all these things it really makes me wonder who the cool one here is.

Thalia: I don't see you out there on the front line like Percy or Annabeth. Annabeth fought with poison in her arm during the Titan war so I would shut up if I were you Loser.

Annabeth: Yea tell him how it is Thalia

Percy: All of you shut up lets move on with the game.

Everyone: Fine but Jason stays quiet except for when it is time to pick dares.

Annabeth: Did you know2/3 of the earths eggplant is grown in New Jersey.

Nico: Did you know amusement parks have more people show up on the daily bases when someone dies on a ride. It seems as if people want to ride the same ride as someone who died on a ride.

Thalia: Did you know the heart of a giraffe is two feet long and could weigh twenty-four pounds.

Piper: Did you know hummingbirds are the only birds able to fly backwards. They are pretty birdies.

Leo: Did you know 1 out of every 12 African Americans have a sickle cell trait.

Artemis: Did you know table clothes original purpose was to be used like a napkin.

Percy: Did you know don't sweat. They actually pant to cool themselves off after exercise.

Annabeth: Did you know toothpicks are the object that mist Americans choke on.

Nico: Did you know chewing gum while cutting onions will stop your eyes from tearing. up

Thalia: Did you know that more muscles are used to frown rather than sile. That's why you get wrinkles fro frowning.

Piper: Did you know there are 2,000,000 millionaires it the United States

Leo: Did you know 90% of New York's cab drivers are recently arrived immigrants.

Artemis: Did you know 1 inch of rain is the same as 15 inches of fluffy snow. The Randomness of the moment.

Percy: Did you know a person who is born and lives at sea level has a smaller lung capacity than someone who spends their life at a higher elevation. I would be the only person knowing this because it would have to with the ocean and I am the son of the sea god and all.

Annabeth: Gods Percy you are full of yourself. Did you know if you want healthy ears you need to have some earwax up in them bad boys. Te he I sound like a ghetto person all the way.

Nico: Did you know the back of your tongue is the part that can sense bitter tastes.

Thalia: Did you know your appendix has no point all it does is produce a few white blood cells. People are perfectly fine after an appendectomy.

Piper: Did you know some froggys can survive being frozen and live. That is one of the weirdest things that fascinates me don't you think.

Leo: Did you know average people have 1,460 dreams a year.

Artemis: Did you know flea's can jump 130 times their own height. This would be equivalent to a 6 foot person jumping 780 feet in the air.

Percy: Did you know the penguin is the only bird that can fly but not swim.

Annabeth: Did you know there are more than 1 million animal species on earth. Ah so random.

Nico: Did you know the largest McDonald's in Beijing. It is 28,000 square feet. It has 29 cash registers. Man do I love Mickey D's

Thalia: Did you know Clinophobia is the phobia of beds. Who really has a fear of beds like come on seriously?

Piper: Did you know they have square watermelons in Japan. I think it is so cool.

Leo: Did you know I like to build cool objects.

Percy: You are out Leo time for the dare.

Leo: Just hurry up I hate anticipation.

Annabeth: We dare you to go to the Stoll brothers and tell them they have to dress you up however they want it could be your birthday suit for all we care. Then you have to go to Chiron and tell him that that he needs to teach you how to masturbate.

Leo: You are on…

* * *

><p><strong>Love it Hate it tell me. I want to know. The dare will be next chapter because I have to go to sleep or I will get into a lot of trouble.<strong>

**Story time**

**I saw my teacher Mr. Delarosa** **today. Yesterday I said Hi to him in the hall because he is a cool teacher and all and I am one of his favorite students. When I was taking to him I got yelled at to get to class by another teacher and I was like seriously. Then when I saw him today and I said sorry we did not finish our conversation I kind of got yelled at. Then he told me that he got in trouble by the other guy I got in trouble with and I was like this is totally not fair. He is a teacher and he got into trouble.**

**Well read and review 7th reader gets to have a secret sneak peak of any story they want. And maybe even 2 sneak peaks depending.**


	3. Chapter 3

Random Facts Chapter 3

**Since I am getting all these nice reviews I will update for all my fans out there. On with the story now.**

Third Person POV

Percy: Well are you ready to do the dare Leo.

Leo: Yea, yea whatever just can we please move on?

Annabeth: Yea, Leo Travis and Connor just came back from archery so you can go. I cannot wait to see what you get dressed up as. I wonder if it will be girly. Or maybe it will be almost no clothes. We will find out soon.

Thalia: I second that Annabeth. Oh yea Leo did we tell you we are going to video tape this the whole time and upload it to YOUTUBE.

Leo: You are doing what now. I am going to kill you when this is over with you know. If I survive I swear on my grave that I will get back at you.

Nico: Shut up I have say to where you go in the Underworld and I can make sure that you never return to this earth. But I am just giving you a heads up because I know some people down there because I am the Ghost King and my dad is the God of the Underworld. Don't push your luck there kiddo.

Leo: I am older than you so don't call me kiddo.

Artemis: Kid shut up or I will vaporize you. But you know I am just saying.

Leo: Fine Artemis doesn't need to get all up on my grill.

Thalia: Just get over there Leo before I zap you with my lightning so you are nice and crispy.

Leo: Okay, okay chill… don't want to be zapped or anything. I'll just start heading over to Hermes cabin. Slowly but surely I will get there.

ZAP

Leo: What the freak Thalia you don't need to go zapping me or anything crazy. That hurt and I will get you back for it.

Artemis & Nico: Over my dead body you will lay a finger on her.

Leo: Why are you sticking up for her _Ghost King_?

Artemis: Why are you sticking up for Thalia child? No boy is to love her and she must not love them back. Do you understand me?

Nico: Yes ma'am but I can't stick up for a close friend of mine.

Artemis: Just shut up you are alive because of me.

Nico: You're lucky that Hades even came to protect Olympus. If it weren't for me then he would have never came and protected the Empire State Building. You would no longer exist on this planet or anywhere. So if I were you I would shut up.

Thalia: Nico sh.

Nico: No I am done being told by the gods what to do. Nico do this Nico do that. Maiden girl over here has the least amount of authority to be tell me what to do.

Artemis: That really hurts me. (Tears start to fall) I can't believe you would say that to me. I have done nothing to you all I have said was for you to not fall for a maiden huntress and… and… have your heart broken. It happen to me because I fell for someone and then… one day they broke it off saying that they had to break it off because they fell in love with another goddess. Aphrodite. The love goddess just had to go and ruin my life with someone I fell in love with. That is why Aphrodite and I have a rivalry amongst each other. (Artemis starts sobbing) I never had sexual intercourse… that is why I became a Maiden goddess because I don't want any girl to ever be heart broken like I was. The Huntresses have to vow not to date for that one reason and it helps them get away from horrible lives at home. I took Thalia before she realized she loved you Nico because I could tell you would break it off with her right before the day you got married. You would fall under Aphrodite's influence. She does it to all of my favorite people just so I can feel hurt knowing that I would have taken them but they refuse.

Thalia: Wait this whole time you knew I would fall in love with Nico. If you warned me I would have never fallen head over heels for him. I could have warned this dimwit of a cousin so it would never happen.

Nico: I never knew Artemis I am sorry. If I knew then I would have never disrespected you like that. I thought you were just being full of yourself just like every other Olympian there is out there. I live with my father who always tells me what to do because he is one of the big three. Oh my god the world will die. Ahhhhhhhhh…

Percy: I thought you liked Annabeth and me a lot. Why did you never offer Annabeth over here? We are very close and we would go to the end of world for each other and all. DO you have something against us that I don't know about.

Annabeth: She actually offered me the year I went missing on Mount Tam. I said no I could never leave you even if it meant dying to meet you in Hades realm. Leaving you all alone would be me running away my feelings. I just could never do that I love you Perce

Artemis: You guys are so close nothing Aphrodite could do would separate you two. Percy's fatal flaw is what kept you two together over the years. The fatal flaw of personal loyalty is what will keep you together forever my young ones. Annabeth is a wise child not to run away from her feelings. That is why you can tell she is Athena's daughter mentally not just from her looks.

Percy: Okay I understand now. I love you to my little darling Annabeth (kiss)

Leo: You guys the bet…

Jason: You can go now.

Leo: See you guys when I come back in a little bit because I need to do the dare all of you people gave me earlier you know.

Everyone: Okay bye.

**14 review gets a sneak peak and the next number 23 will be the next number I pick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter to my phenomenon. Better get on going because my mommy is going to kill me if I am on here for a long time… oh well you my awesome followers are worth it.**

Leo's POV

I slowly walked toward Hermes cabin. Step by step I slowly made it to the destination. I went to knock on the door but I hesitated. I look towards everyone but they were motioning for me to get a move on. I knocked on the door waiting what seemed like hours. That's when Travis opened the door and gave me a questioning look.

"Are you lost this is Hermes cabin not Hephaestus you know that right? I got asked and told at the same time like I was mental or something but aren't we all.

"I know but I… have a proposal for you and Connor which I think you will take up on." I told them with my nerve running throughout my body making me twitchier than normal.

"What is he doing here…" Connor started but Travis just put his hand to make him stop mid sentence.

"What is this… proposal of yours kid. We want to know so tell us." Travis said but Connor gave him a questioning look.

"Well you can dress me anyway you want but, but it was a dare for me so don't go fucking over board or I swear to the gods that I will kill you." I told them clearly impressed that I had that much courage.

"Fine we need some thinking time though." Connor said finally catching on with Travis vigorously shaking his head up and down agreeing.

I sat there for what felt like hours but was probably only seconds. I really wanted to know what they were going to dress me up in because there are so many outfits to go in. What could they possibly come up with?

"Ready!" They called a little too excited in my opinion.

"I'm not." I mumbled

"LOOK at the MASTERPIECE!" Travis said as Connor looked like those sluts on TV.

They had really short and when I say short my ass will be hanging out shorts. They had a black bra huge with lace. Then I this skimpy looking tube top that was blazing, neon orange.

I turned around and went, "Are you fucking crazy. No way in Hades will I wear that slutty outfit!" I flipped them off making that have a fake gasp.

"Put it on!" Travis said shoving the clothes at me.

I came out and they were like sexy, the crew is paying for this later. I swear on my Mom's grave.

I walked out of the cabin and everyone gave me odd looks but now I am off to the Big House.

I knocked on the door, "Yes." Chiron said as he opened the door in his wheel chair, then his eyes went wide. "Leo are you okay?" he asked really concerned making me feel like a complete freak now.

"Yea I am but I have a question for you." I said as I felt the blood rushed to my cheeks. I probably at the moment looked like a tomato but I shrugged the feeling off as he motioned me to continue, "How… how d-d-do you ummm… masturbate."

"Child are you sure you are okay?" He was really concerned now but I knew I was fine.

"Yes. Positive. No doubt about it." I told him but he motioned me inside when I saw Nico recording this all through the window. FUCKING FREAKS!

"We need to have a talk Leo." Now I was in a deep hole of shit.

"Okay, what about?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic. Not working.

"Are you going through the change or something because that is the only thing I could think of. Do I need Percy to give you the talk because he is the only one I trust at the camp to talk about it with other than me but I am horrid at this stuff unless you are a girl. I am used to girls coming here for periods. Awe I remember Annabeth's like it was yesterday. That girl is sometimes so paranoid stupid little problems like that. The chase as I remember it **( Get it the chase Annabeth Chase…aww whatever if you don't get it.)** well before Luke was well you know never mind." Chiron went off topic. Blabbering but then he remembered I was there. "Oh yea Leo are you sure?"

"I asked how to masturbate." I said wanting to get this over with.

"Do you want to go to a happy place or something because you are starting to scare me now." Chiron said as if I was crazy.

"Maybe…" I said nonchalantly.

"Rub your hand up and down your manhood and viola that is how it works." He said in a matter - of – factly tone.

I walked out and went to Nico telling him, "You better fucking delete that video and I am going to get you guys soon putting me back in the game again."

"It was Perce don't kill me jeeze." Nico said in defeat.

"Good." I growled as we walked to get rid of another player.

**R&R whatcha think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You probably forgot about to me. We heyyyy**

**RANDOM FACTS CHAPTER 4**

Percy: On with the game I'll go first

All: Alright

Percy: Alright well you know that vultures don't flap their wings when they fly around. Not fair it sounds like almost no work

Annabeth: Shut up Seaweed Brain (kiss) good thing you are cute. Well there are two credit cards for every person inn the U. S.

Jason: Get a room

Thalia: Shut the front door.

Piper: Well then… If you take your height and divide that by eight you can find the height of your head.

Leo: You guys all know how smart Einstein is right?

Everyone: Yea and

Leo: Well he could not speak fluently until his ninth birthday making his parents think he was mentally retarded. Odd

Artemis: I remember that... well the first MAC's serial number was 200

Thalia: Two in every tree car buyers won't argue the sticker price of the car. Well I guess I am that other third of civilization

Nico: Same here… Jumbo jets use 4000 gallons of fuel to take off

Percy: Roosters are unable to crow if they cant extend their necks

Annabeth: It took 20,000 men 22 years to build the Taj Mahal

Piper: At the beginning of 2001 all cigarette packages depicted rotting teeth and deteriorating organs.

Leo: COOL! In the last 4,000 no new animals have been domesticated

Artemis: The dumbest dogs other than boys are afghan hounds

Boys: Hey!

Thalia: The U. S. produces more tobacco than wheat. How pathetic?

Nico: Conception tends to happen more in December than any other month of the year.

Percy: Okay… Mosquito repellants don't repel they hide you by blocking the mosquito's sensors so they don't know you are there.

Annabeth: That is cool! Well Lucy and Linus from Charlie Brown were actually brother and sister and they had a little brother called Rerun who played on Charlie Brown's baseball team in left field when he was able to find it.

Piper: I used to love that show. Well when most advertisements come on it is 10:10

Leo: A human tooth has about 55 miles of canals in it

Artemis: The use of the names of dead presidents to sell alcohol in Michigan is prohibited

Thalia: Women blink nearly twice as much as men do.

Nico: Sexist much? Well in Florida penalty for horse theft is death by hanging

Percy: That is just cruel and cold but I bet Ares thinks it is hilarious; George Washington grew Marijuana in his garden

Annabeth: Penguins swim at a speed of approximately 15 miles per hour. What is with the drug and alcohol facts today?

Piper: Penguins are cute; the two most admired people by teens in 1983 were Eddie Murphy and Ronald Reagan in that order.

Leo: The sun is 330,330 times bigger than earth.

Artemis: Iron weighs more when it is rusted.

Thalia: Egyptian priests would pluck every hair off of them even pubic and eyebrows

Nico: The average human bladder can hold 13 ounces of liquid.

Percy: Kids laugh about 400 times a day while an adult laughs about 15. I am not average then

Annabeth: (laughs) I think we know that. More than 50% of Americans fall asleep on their sides.

Piper: Beaver teeth are so long that the Native Americans once used them as blades on their spears and stuff

Leo: On that beaver note the average beaver cuts down 200 trees a year

Artemis: The world's smallest mammal is a bumblebee bat weighing in at less than a penny

Thalia: Crocodiles are unable to stick their tongues out.

Nico:

Percy: Walt Disney was afraid of mice what a wimp [scream] Mouse

Annabeth: Wimp, 45.2% of people pee in the shower.

Piper: If you go into space you would explode before you suffocated because there is no air pressure. Ewe Annabeth how do you know… wait do you pee in the shower? [Blushing Annabeth]

Percy: If she does I still love her the way she is [Tomato red Annabeth]

Leo: Armadillos are the only animals besides humans that can get leprosy

Artemis: Cats can hear ultra sound.

Thalia:

Nico:

Percy: Research shows that plants tend to grow healthier when they are stroked. Catching on Annabeth. [Wink]

Annabeth: You are embarrassing Perseus [Percy flinches] 2 out of 3 adults in the USA have hemorrhoids.

Piper: first peeing in the shower now hemorrhoids Annabeth really. 7,000 new insects species are discovered every year

Leo: Cool, one gallon of used motor oil can ruin an approx. amount of one million gallons of water.

Artemis: Males sweat 40% more than females. So that makes us obviously better than you because we sweat less.

Thalia: Elephants are the only mammal that is unable to jump.

Nico: You are incapable to swear in front of woman or children in Michigan by law.

Percy: in 10 minutes some hurricanes release more energy than all of the worlds nuclear weapons combined.

Annabeth: An ostrich's eye is actually bigger than its brain…I feel bad for those guys to be so illiterate and stupid.

Piper: Oh my god Annabeth that is just way to good. Okay well did you know that Anthrophobia is the fear of flowers? But who would be afraid of flowers like seriously? Losers.

Leo: Uh… Pipes your afraid of…(death glare from Piper) never mind. Did you know that being stung by a wasp, bee, or hornet is 1 in every 46,000

Artemis: Did you know that Barophobia is the fear of gravity but how does that work. I am a god and don't even know this answer.

Thalia: I have no clue! But did you know chewing gum while cutting onions will keep you from crying?

Nico: No I always thought that is was wearing glasses but whatever.

Percy: Did you know GO is the shortest complete sentence in English

Annabeth: Really? Did you know that skepticisms is the longest word that alternates hands when typing.

Piper: You would know that you geek. Did you know that typewriter is the longest word you can type on one row of letters on a key board?

Leo: 1 pond of lemon contains 1 pound of strawberries.

Artemis: Yum! Did you know that 14 of the 26 bones are in your toes that are in your foot?

Thalia: 15 million blood cells are produced and destroyed in the human body every second, craziness.

Nico: 2 million blood cells die every second.

Percy: 300 million cells in general die every minute get at me bro

Annabeth: What ever seaweed brain. 35 billion em ils are sent everyday.

Piper: 56,000,000 people go to Major League baseball games each year.

Leo: wow what a boyish fact Piper alright then 60 minutes on CBS is the only show without a theme song or music.

Artemis: A baby has 20 teeth which start to grow in at the age of 6 months.

Thalia: Well…that's nice…did you know that a baby is born with knee caps. They appear between the ages of 2 and 6.

Nico: Ewe! That is just gross. Well on to the next topic a British gymnast survived a fall from a fourth story window because he went into a somersault and came down on two feet. He should have died just putting that out there.

Percy: Well that's nice Nico. Well did you know a cat has 32 muscles in each ear?

Annabeth: Mhm…did you know that a cat's jaw can't move sideways.

Piper: Cool did you know the average child looses her first tooth around the age of 7.

Leo: Did you know a child's heart is approximately the size of a clenched fist on an adult hand.

Artemis: Well…a cockroach can live several weeks without its head. Could you imagine?

Thalia: No. well a condom will last about a month stored in a wallet; any longer and it's more likely going to break.

Nico: How do you know this? Okay so did you know hiccups can be painful?

Thalia: Yes Nico and Aphrodite told me. You have to tell a truth or do a dare.

Nico: Alright truth.

Percy: Okay, so who do you love the most in the world?

Nico: I can't say.

Annabeth: You have to it is a truth after all you have to tell us we wont share we promise.

Nico: No really I can't you don't understand.

Percy: Nico just tell.

Nico: I can't you don't understand! (tears begin to fall along with short sobs)

Thalia: Don't cry please anything but that.

Nico: Get away you don't understand your hurting me more than you realize.

Thalia: You love me?

Nico: You were never supposed to know. (puts head down)

Artemis: Am I hearing correctly?

Nico: Yes…

Thalia: I love you too as more that a brother Nico.

Artemis: You're fired from lieutenant!

Thalia: Whatever! I am out!

Nico: You would do that for me?

Thalia: Yes Nico I love you! (kisses him in a deep passionate kiss

**I hope this satisfy's your craving of no writing for a while so sorry for not posting in forever.**


End file.
